Broken Hearted Girl No More
by Jordan-Louise97
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella is the twin of Leah Clearwater, everything happens between Edward and Jacob. When Bella confronts Jacob, Paul imprints. She leaves and goes to stay with her aunt. Now 4 years later she is back, a different person and... Famous?
1. Leaving

**Heartbroken Girl No More.**

_**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me please :)?**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own twilight, just the ideas i put into this story ;).**_

_**Set in New Moon. Bella is the twin of Leah Clearwater, everything happens between Edward and Jacob. When Bella confronts Jacob, Paul imprints. She leaves and goes to stay with her aunt. Now 4 years later she is back, a different person and... Famous?**_

_**Chapter one; Leaving**_

**Bella POV.**

I sat in my truck trying to summon up the courage to knock on the little red door, which held my supposed best friend Jacob Black. Leah, my twin, had told me to stop mopping and go see him. I knew someone was in because I could see the shadows through the window, it was just I couldn't find the courage to open my door and step out. What could be so hard?

Taking a deep breath I turned and put my notepad on the passenger seat, getting ready to go and know. When a knock on the window startled me. I whipped my face around to face the window, and was shocked to see Jacob or who I thought was Jake. He still had the same face shape and features, but they were cold and hard. He has grown at least a good 6 inches more and had toned lean muscles on his chest. But what shocked me the most was that he had cut his hair, really short.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jakes harsh, angry tone he had never used on me.

"What do you want?" He spat at me. I was hurt but then it turned to anger, how he dare speak to me like that when he was the one who was ignoring me. I stepped out of my truck and stood in front of Jake.

"Can we talk?" I ask, rather harshly. _Smooth Bella, what a way to start._

"Talk" Jake said or rather like commanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

I noticed all 4 boys huddled behind him, I recognised Sam Ulley, as he was the one who broke my twin's heart and Embry but the other two I didn't. "Alone" I demanded, matching his cold tone.

Jake looked towards, Sam, as if asking permission. Sam shook his head, this made me angry, and he had to ask to speak to me! And he wasn't aloud! I wanted to slap both of them.

Jake turned his cold stare on me as the boys backed away a little

"What do you want?" He spat at me for the second time. I flinched that stung.

"What the fuck is with you is it because I won't be your girlfriend. You come to me all, _'I promise I'll never leave you, I'm not like him.' _ Yet here we stand you been a cold hearted dick, probably getting ready to say we can't be friends anymore or something like that. You know what Leah was right, you're just like him and Sam for that matter." I yelled but going down to a whisper at the end. Jake and Sam flinched. Jake started to shake.

"Do not compare me to him, and for Leah she doesn't know what she is talking about. Just because your twins doesn't mean Leah is always right!" He yelled at me. As soon as he said it he put his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. I slapped him across the face and kneed him in the balls. Hard. Jake fell to the floor holding his balls.

"Don't talk about Leah like that, I just thought I'd come and tell you that I'm leaving. Going to stay with Renee. So Jake when you get your head pulled out of your arse then get Leah to call me, until then don't speak to me." I spat at him angrily. I looked at the boys that were staring at me in shock and awe. But only one caught my attention. I locked eyes with him and the world froze. His eyes were a warm chocolaty brown, with a hint of caramel around the edges. I felt the world disappear from under me. Suddenly, this man _mattered_; I was lost in his eyes that were dazed, yet glowing at the same time.

Suddenly my brain clicked this was Paul, Paul Meraz. La-Push's personal man whore, and with that thought I glared hard and them and Jake, turned on my heel and heeded towards my car. I got in and shut my door and noticed all of them were still frozen in place, until my truck started driving off. They all ran towards me, but I ignored them and carried on driving back to my house. Which was just down the street.

You see all my life I have lived in La-Push, I practically grew up with Jacob, Embry and Quil. So it hurt badly when Jake and Embry just up and leave, just like _them._ It always confused me when I was dating Ed-_him_, he never picked me up or drop me off. He would meet me in different places; in fact neither he nor his family came near La-Push. I mean we would see each other at school and stuff, but I wonder why he never came here. **(La-Push high burnt down, so they had to go to Forks.)** Weird.

I was brought out of my mental babble when I realised I was outside my house, and Leah was on the porch with Seth. I got out of the car and headed towards them, tears streaming down my face. Leah ran forward and engulfed me into a hug and soothed me as I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Shhh Bells, come on inside." She cooed as we walked towards the house, still hugging. Once we reached the house I stopped sobbing and straignted up, gave my twin one last hug and walk into the house. My mum Sue, dad Charlie and little brother Seth were in the living room, looking towards us with worry evident in their eyes.

"I've decided to go and stay with Aunt Renee and Uncle Harry **(Harry and Charlie are brothers)** for a while, to get a break and sort myself out." I anonced to my family. Mum and Dad looked sad but said they were okay with it, whilst Leah and Seth looked heartbroken.

I packed my stuff, put it in the car and off we all headed to the airport. Everyone was quite on the journey there and mostly all of us had silent tears running down our cheeks. I sat in the middle holding my twin and younger brother whilst they cried into me. I literally broke my heart.

Eventually we arrived at the airport, I bought my ticket and my mum and dad kissed and hugged me good bye saying things like 'bye my sweet', 'take care', 'come back soon'. It was then saying good bye to my sibling, which proved harder than it sounds.

"Please Belly-Bear, stay" Seth pleaded whilst hugging me and crying.

"I can't Seth, it's just for a while and then I'll be back. I'll ring and email everyday and I'll never forget you." I said to Seth as he realised me. I then pulled Leah into a twin embrace, soothing her as she cried.

"Never forget me Lee-Lee." I pleaded with her, as she cried on my shoulder.

"Never!" she vowed, she pulled away and never had I seen her so vulnerable since the Sam and Emily incident. I smiled a sad smile at my family, and waved as I walked towards the plane that is about to change my life. I ventured onto the plane and settled into my seat, silently letting all my emotions out through tears. And from that point on I knew my life would change, but what I didn't know was how much.

**Please review and tell me how i did pretty please? :D**

**JordanLouise97 x**


	2. The Concert 1

**Hey guys! This is now 4 years after Bella left and she's back. Yay! The gang will see Bella again at her concert in La-Push, Hench why Leah never went with Bella. Enjoy! :)**

**The Concert 1**

**Leah POV.**

I can't believe that it's already been 4 years since Bella left. She kept her promises. I and Seth talk to her every day and sometimes we visit, but that very rarely. We talked about her life in Phoenix and our life back here in La-Push. Bella knows a lot of what has happened since she left, but there's one big thing she doesn't know. Were, werewolves well shape shifters if you want to be technical.

A week after Bella left I saw Jake in town, acting like nothing happened and it got me angry. So angry that I phased, but don't worry Jake have pulled me into the forest before I ripped the small shop we were in apart. Shortly after that Quil, Seth and twins Bradley and Collin pashed.

I also found out why Jake couldn't see Bella, how it was dangerous and all that and also about imprinting. Just before Bella had left Paul imprinted on her, the bond wasn't that strong so Paul was only in pain for a minute or so but changed his way. He aint a womanizer anymore, no he only has eyes for Bella.

Not long after all this Embry Call imprinted on me. I know right, I'd been crushing on him for ages. When I told Bella about me and Embry dating, she squealed down the phone really loud! Excited much.

Shortly after Bella moved in with our Aunt Renee and Uncle Harry, they got her into singing and modelling also dancing! Even though before she left she couldn't walk on flat ground, without tripping. But now she's a famous singer and she performing _TONIGHT_ in Seattle. Shortly after her performances she's coming back home, I was literally bouncing the whole week. We get to see Bella in concert as well, she made sure to send VIP passes for all the pack, mum, dad, Seth and me.

Not only that but I will be performing in one of her songs, dancing and singing with her. We'd practised over webcam and video call. None of the guys know about any of this, all they know is that we are all going to a concert tonight and its going to be good. I and Seth managed to keep our thoughts off the subject when in wolf form. All in all it's been a fun but hard, very hard 4 years and I just can't wait to see my twin again.

I was brought out of my mental babble, by the imprints showing up. We decided to get ready together and then the boys will collect us. By imprints I mean Kim, Claire, Beth, Emma and Emily who I made up with a long time ago. Basically imprint means a wolf finding their soul mate, I'm Embry's, Kim's Jared's, Claire's Seth's, Beth's Jacob's, Emma's Seth's and Emily's Sam's. Anyway enough of introductions, on with the story!

Tonight we all decided to paint each other's nails and wear matching dresses but different colours. We got dressed and waited for our men.

Mine is a red skin tight and goes to my knees, with a white ribbon through the middle and red heels to go with it. I have my hair curled with, a red Smokey eye shadow affect matched with, mascara, eyeliner, blush and light red lip gloss. And matching accessories. My nails are red to match my dress.

Emily's is white with a red ribbon through the middle to match my dress and she has white heels to match, her hair is straintened and goes long down her back, she also has matching accessories to match her dress. She has a grey Smokey eye affect matched with mascara, eyeliner, blush and clear lip gloss. Her nails have a manicure on them to match her dress.

Emma's is a light purple with a light blue ribbon through the middle and Purple heels to match. She has her hair half up, half down with curls in it. And matching purple accessories. She has a purple affect on her eyes with mascara, blush and clear lip gloss on. Her nails are purple to match her dress.

Beth's is a light blue with a light purple ribbon through it, to match Emma's she has Blue heels to match. She has her hair half down, half up but instead of curls it's straight. She has matching blue accessories, with blue eye shadow, mascara, blush and the same lip gloss as Emily. Her nails are blue to match her dress.

Kim's is kind of dark pink with a black ribbon through the middle and pink heels to match. She has her hair curled, like mine and has matching pink accessories. She has pink eye shadow on completed with mascara, eyeliner and a dark pink lip gloss on. Her nail are pink to match her dress.

And finally Claire has a black dress on with a pink ribbon through the middle completed with matching black heels. She also has her hair straigntened and has matching black accessories. She has a grey shadow affect on her eyes complimented with mascara, eyeliner and light pink lip gloss on lip gloss on. Her nails are black to match her dress.

All in all we look fit and hot! Just as I was about to text Embry asking where he was, the door opened and several footsteps we heard. We slowly one by one walked down the stair me leading, then Emily, then Emma, then Beth, then Kim and finally Claire. As we reached the middle of the stairs all the guys looked towards us and their mouths dropped. I smirked when I saw little Embrys coming to play. When we reached the bottom I walked towards Embry, closed his mouth and whispered in his ear low and sexy.

"Close your mouth babe, you'll catch flies." He shuddered when I had finished and I smiled in satisfaction.

"Come on love birds time to go! You can suck faces another time!" Paul yelled disgusted at us. I smirked him but none the less walk out the door. We didn't need to drive seen as though my twin had taken it upon herself to send a limo! To get us there. Did I mention I love her to pieces? Paul whistled nice and low at it.

The driver Felix got out as well as Alex and they smiled at me, we'd met before when I went to see Bella one time. They're both the same age as me and Bells and both have nice 6 pack's, but saying that so does most of her body guards.

"Leah, so nice to see you. Baby B's missed you a lot!" Felix said whilst chuckling and opening the door. We all got in and he started driving us towards the concert.

"Who are they and who is Baby B?" Sam questioned once we got settled.

"All will be revealed tonight Sammy, tonight." I said whilst winking at Seth, who was smirking his arse off. We finally reached the concert and Felix and Alex led the way to the VIP section. Alex smirked at me when we reached out seats.

"Before you start whingeing like last time, B's already set up for use to go backstage on her break." Alex said smirking at Seth, whilst remembering last time I went to visit Bella. I whined at Alex to get Bells to let us backstage at her break and eventually she cracked. By the way just so you know Felix calls Bella Baby B cause there like brother and sister, the same goes for Alex but he calls her B.

"Alright quit it before I tell on use, then you won't be smirking will you? Do you remember last time you pick on me, you got the wrath of B's temper" I stated really sweetly. Alex paled and grimaced. Just as Alex was about to answer a voice floated through his ear piece and with my wolf hearing I could hear it loud and clear, as could the pack.

"Alex Long I hope you aren't picking on Leah because if you are I will cut your balls off and wear them as earnings, comprende?" Bella voice said, all sickly and sweet. Alex gulped.

"Yes B. Comprende." He said nearly shiting himself, whilst I and Felix snickered.

"Oh and Felix darling, don't bother cause you will have the same treatment." Bella stated before cutting of the call. Felix and Alex shared a look before turning to us.

"As Leah and Seth already know, I am Felix and this is Alex, we are guards for the singer tonight. All will be revealed so sit back and do whatever you do. Oh and Leah me and Alex will be staying here, _they _are here and B's kind of worried." Felix said glancing at Jake whilst he spoke. Alex just glared hard at the other side of us.

"Oh shit, well she knows I'm here." I stated, Felix and Alex nodded and turned to face the stage not relaxing once. I was aware of most of the guys staring at my head, but I wasn't that bothered. All of a sudden the light go dim and the show begins.

**(Was tempted to leave it here ;) )**

_Ladies and gentlemen  
>to those among you<br>who are easily frightened  
>we suggest you turn away now<br>to those of you who think they can take it  
>we say, welcome to the mad house <em>

I smirked; I knew she would start with this. I looked around at the people who had come; there were a lot of people. I smiled to myself, she made good in this career.

_haaaa ooooh ooh oh ooh oh  
>haaaa ooooh ooh oh ooh oh<br>(mad house)  
>nah nah nah<br>nah nah nah  
>nah nah nah<br>nah nah nah_

_come on come on come on in,  
>come on come on in<em>

_(mad house)_

_haaaa ooooh ooh oh ooh oh  
>haaaa ooooh ooh oh ooh oh<br>(welcome to the mad house)_

_nah nah nah  
>nah nah nah<br>nah nah nah  
>nah nah nah<em>

_come on come on come on in,  
>come on come on in<em>

I had to at least giggle at her choice of introduction, it reminded me of a scary ride at a fun fair. Felix turned around and winked at me. Seth started laughing loudly, I turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing at Seth?" Jacob asked. Seth smirked and looked at Alex, who smirked back.

"I was just remembering something." Seth answered, whilst Felix booming laughter filled the building.

"That songs next Seth, trust me if you think Cheryl Cole's fit you wanna see Baby B!" Alex answered smirking, and just as he said it the next song started.

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on <em>

And just as she sung that all the dancers' girls and fit muscley lads walked down the stairs, and let me tell you all the men were shocked.

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Na na na na  
><em>

The girls started dancing around with the boys, some kept close like they were hiding something or someone.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

You couldhear Bella singing but you couldn't see her, strange.__

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me <em>

And just as she started the girls feel to the floor revealing Bella. That's what they were hiding. She was standing with her legs apart and arms in the air. Bella had change since I saw her last, her skin had darkened to my colour, her hair had grown to her waist and it was straight against her back, you could see it came to her bum, she had grown at least 6 inches or maybe that was the heels she was wearing which matched her leather trousers and red corset. All in all she look unrecognisable, but I would know my sister anywhere.__

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it _

As soon as she sung the chorus she started dancing around one guy, to be honest he looked like Felix oh I remember him Demitri. Flicking her hair and swaying her hips, and the girls following sync. She did some moves with her hip and hands, head and legs all in all, she look hot as fuck!__

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me <em>

As she sung this she winked in our direction and Seth whistled and cat called. Boys. I looked around at the pack and noticed all their eyes were trained to Bella's moving hips. Claire, Kim and Emily looked at me with knowing eyes. And at that moment I knew they, knew it was Bella.__

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it _

She kept doing moves with her hips like before, twirling her hair and flicking her hair. And literally sex dancing with Demetri.__

_S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<em>

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<br>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
>I like it-like it <em>

She moved down to the bottom of the stage and did some dancing, that was fast and moved with the music.__

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me <em>

God I'm officially glad to call her my twin.__

_Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<br>S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<em>

And at the end of the song they struck a pose that looked abit like the begging, and from begging to end nobody stopped screaming. This made me smile.

"HELLO SEATLE!" Bella yelled into the microphone. "I hope your enjoying yourselves, I have a surprise next. Can Mr Alex Long step onto the stage please?" She asked sweetly. Alex got onto stage and Demetri took his place.

"Didn't know you had it in you Demetri." Seth commented winking, Demetri smirked.

"Oh trust me it's hard." Demetri commented, you could hear the double meaning behind his words.

"So who is the fit chick singing then?" Embry asked. Felix and Demetri snickered causing me to laugh.

"That my dear friends is Bella, as in my twin Bella." I stated smirking when then their mouths dropped, and as before the lights dimmed and the music started for her song Photograph.

**I hope you guys liked it. I did try to put more detail into it, next Chapter might be in one of the Cullen's POV. Anyways ****Review ****and tell me how I did pleaseee :).**

**JordanLouise97 x**


	3. Sorry Guys

**Hey Guys.**

**I'm really sorry to say but this story has to go on hold because I have broken my laptop and because my dad is recovering from a motorbike accident, so he needs all my help.**

**Sorry guys, I'll update as soon as I can. Which will be soon, hopefully..**

**Love Jordan-Louise97**


	4. The Concert 2

**The Concert 2**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here Chapter 3. Enjoys guys :).**

**Edward POV.**

"HELLO SEATLE!" A hot girl on stage shouted into her microphone, she smelled really familiar like vanilla and chocolate. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves. I have a surprise next. Can Mr Alex Long come up onto the stage please?" The singer asked sweetly. A muscly man with cooper coloured skin, black hair and a nice smile stepped onto the stage and walked to the side of her. They went backstage, obviously to get their things.

Oh sorry you must be really confused, you see ever since we left Bella in- well I left Bella in the woods, we went to live up in Alaska with the Denlies. There I found my real mate in Tanya. Of course my family was not happy and have hated me ever since. Carlisle and Esme were happy for me when they got over the fact that they lost a daughter. Emmet and Jasper was not happy that I had taken away their baby sister, Alice was the same and Rosalie was actually quite upset as well and still hasn't forgiven me.

About 3 and a half years ago Alice started listening to new music, wore new clothes and was totally caught up in this singer and yes before you ask it is the singer were watching now. After a couple of private group meeting between Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice they followed suit, they all revolved their lives around this singer. I was shocked when Rosalie started copying, because you see through my relationship with Bella I did fuck Tanya and a few others and Rosalie found out by accident.

Through her thoughts I heard her think about telling Bella, so I made Rosalie seem like a bitch. A cold hearted bitch. It worked Bella stayed away from Rosalie and I was always with Bella when Rosalie was around, I did think about telling Bella now and again but then I would think about my distraction. Bella was always a cover up for me and Tanya, and you see when Jasper kicked off at Bella's 18th it gave me and Tanya perfect timing to come out and play.

When I left Bella what I said was true, she didn't belong in our world if she did she would have been my mate. But she was not, Tanya was. She was just my distraction, like all the other's I've had over the years. I know it was an evil thing to do to her but she'll be happy now right?

Anyway at the moment we as in Me, Tanya, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Denlies are sat in the concert. You know the one I was telling you about. The totally fuckable girl on stage sex dancing with a cooper skin man before... Yeah.

Whilst they were setting up backstage, it got kind of boring. Being a vampire I didn't need to go to the toilet or get a drink or get something to eat. So there wasn't anything to do, so I decided to listen to conversations. And to take my mind of the god awful wet dog smell! Everyone's conversations were boring, apart from one. I located the people and watched and listened.

At the edge of the stage, closet to backstage was a group of copper skinned men and women. All the men were muscly and the women were very beautiful. The man dancing with the singer before had now swapped places with that Alex person and was standing next to a person who looked a lot like him, he was also talking to the cooper skinned people.

"Didn't know you had it in you Dimitri." A girl who looked a lot like the singer said to the dancer whom I'm guessing is called Dimitri. Dimitri smirked at the girl.

"Oh trust me its hard!" Dimitri said, you could hear the double meaning in his words, Lucky bastard he gets a fuckable piece of specimen grinding and dancing against him and I get real life Barbie and she doesn't even rub! Or grind! So not fair.

"So who's the hot girl singing then?" Another muscle guy asked, yeah that's what I want to know! Dimitri and the other guy next to him snickered. The girl who I explained before laughed.

"That my dear friend is Bella, as in my twin Bella." She stated smirking as all the muscle men's jaws dropped. As soon as she said it the light dimmed and the music started. The spotlight was on Alex, who was at the end of the stage playing the guitar.

_(Bella, _**Alex****,**_** Both)**_

_Here's a little story I've gotta tell  
>'Bout this boy I know so well<br>Back in the day was cool and all  
>Fell in love, I fell in love<br>Thought he was the one for me  
>Other boys I could not see<br>And look what happened to our love  
>I'm like how could it be?<span>_

I remember Bella writing a song like this. The girl, Bella sang dancing slightly. Hmm... Bella wrote a song like this and I can't read this girls mind, just like my Bella... No I'm sure I'm just over thinking things.

_It should have been me and you  
><span>__**It could have been you and me**_  
><em><span>But boy you broke my heart and now I'm standing there<br>It should have been me and you_  
><em><span><strong>It could have been you and me<strong>_  
><em><span>Now all I got are these photographs<span>_

_**All I've got, all I've got  
>All I've got are these photographs<br>All I've got, all I've got  
>Is nothing without you, you, you<br>Got nothing without you, you, you  
>Got nothing without you<strong>_

She walked around the seat, which Alex was sat on. Singing along with him and dancing around him, I have to say she is a very good dancer.

_Now baby it's killing me  
>I'm saying it's killing me<span>_  
><em><span>The fact that you ain't around<br>Baby I'm falling down  
>I need me a remedy<br>Been looking for remedies_  
><em><span>I need you to be around<br>Baby I'm hurting now  
>I know you're a better man<span>_  
><em><span>When I was your girl<br>This land is a better land  
>When you're in my world<br>Today will be better babe  
>If it were like yesterday<br>So happy and lovely hey, hey, hey_

_**All I've got, all I've got  
>All I've got are these photographs<br>All I've got, all I've got  
>Is nothing without you, you, you<br>Got nothing without you, you, you  
>Got nothing without you<br>**_  
><em><span>All I've got are these photographs<br>I remember when I used to make you laugh  
>I don't wanna be stuck in the past<br>But you're all that I have that I had  
>And I don't wanna lose what we built this far<br>This is me and you, you're my superstar  
>I'd give anything, baby here's my heart<br>My heart, my heart _

Once she finished singing this, she started dancing to Alex's rapping with three other dancers. It was upbeat and looked really good._  
><span>_  
><strong>My heart don't stop, my heart be beating over<br>My loving never stop, even though that it's over  
>Girl I've been reminiscing when I play that Casanova<br>Way back when we was kissing on your grand-mama's sofa  
>Girl I got us lovey dovey on my photo album<br>I got them pictures back when I was rocking Calvin Klein  
>You had your GUESS jeans on looking sexy, oh no<br>Girl why could it not be the one?**

_Why? Why? Why?  
>Why couldn't I be the one?<br>Why? Why? Why?  
><span>_**Why couldn't you be the one?**  
><em><span>Why? Why? Why?<br>Why couldn't you be the one?  
>Why? Why? Why?<br>_  
><em><span><strong>All I've got, all I've got<br>Is nothing without you  
>All I've got, all I've got<br>Is nothing without you, you, you,  
>Is nothing without you, you, you,<br>Is nothing without you  
><strong>_  
><em><span>All I've got, is nothing without...<span>_

_All I've got__**, is nothing without...**___

_All I've got, all I've got are these photographs..._

All the crouds screamed whilst Bella smiled at Alex. Alex and Bella held hands and bowed, once he had put his guitar down of course. It was then I noticed what they were wearing. Alex was wearing a tight white top and dark wash jeans, whilst Bella wore shorts and a top that can above her belly button. With my vampire sight you could she had it pierced, it had a silver wolf on it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alex talking, looking for Bella I noticed she had gone back stage.

"Right we are going to take a break now and the VIP people have been split into groups, can I have the Clearwater and Cullen group. You're up first, can you please come down here and follow me please." Alex said exciting of stage. We stood up and walked down towards the stage door, putting our VIP passes around our necks. When we reached the door we noticed the copper skinned people there, talking to Dimitri, Alex and the other guys. They noticed we were there and turned to talk to us. It was here the smell of wet dog was strong ugh!

"Hello I'm Alex, this is Dimitri and this is Felix. We are bodyguards and dancers and backing singers for the singer tonight. Bella as you know. Now if you will follow me I'll take you to where she'll be." Alex explained turning and walking down the hallway. It felt like we were walking for ages, all of us meaning the Cullen's and Denlies were being silent whilst the copper skinned people talk to Felix, Alex and Dimitri. We finally reached a door, Felix knocked and walked in.

Once we were in we followed him round to where we heard voices, giggling and laughing.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW CHRISTIAN!" A girl screamed, as we rounded the corner we saw the Bella girl on who I'm guessing was Christian's shoulder. "CHRISTIAN NOW!" She shouted kicking him in the balls. Christian dropped her and she landed on her feet, dusting her hands.

"Bitch, I won't be able to have kids now." Christian said rolling around the floor. Bella and some of the other males and females laughed.

"Well next time, you'll learn the easy way. Asked Felix. In fact he's here now." She spun around and smiled at us. "Hi I'm Bella." She stuck her hand out, the cooper skinned girl from before smirked and shock it.

"Belly!" She squealed, so loud it hurt my ears. Bella smirked.

"Le-Le!" She shouted hugging the girl, who I'm guessing is called Le-Le or Leah I red from the other cooper guys head. By this time Christian had recovered and groaned.

"Please shoot whoever brought this girl please!" Bella glared at him and elbowed his stomach.

"Stop it Christian please, I haven't seen my sister in a couple of months." She stated looking kind of upset. It was then she noticed us.

"You must be the Cullen's and Denlies nice to meet you, I'm Bella. Bella Clearwater." She stated still holding her sisters hand. Bella Clearwater did she just say? As in my Bella? I looked at her eyes, they were still the same piercing green eyes, her name, the song, the smell everything! But she looked completly different she wasn't plain like before her now shining long black hair was not like the short dry brown it was before, she had grown a couple of inches and she was now a bit more skinner than before. Curves in all. All in all she looked hot a fuck in that half cut top and shorts.

"Bellsy-Boo!" Emmett boomed hugging her. She giggled when he spun her. She was passed around a bouncing Alice, who asked her to sign loads of stuff, happy looking Jasper and a smirking Rosalie.

"Bella, look at you girl." Rosalie stated smirking. Bella winked. WAIT! Winked, she didn't blush. She spun around.

"What can I say, my sister did well." Bella said eyeing up Leah. Leah smiled and Bella carried on hugging everyone, Carlisle and Esme, she shook hands with the Denlies and smiled politely especially to Tanya who was clinging to my side.

"Hi, you must be Tanya?" Bella asked politely. Tanya nodded and shook Bella's hand. And last but not least she shook my hand. "Edward." She greeted politely.

She then greeted the copper skinned people. The wolves well shape shifters to be exact. Before you ask I read their minds. They are the shape shifters from La-Push, the son's of the shape shifters that made the treaty.

"Seth?" Bella asked confused, to a young looking lad who nodded and teared up hugging her. Spinning her around in circles.

"I missed you Belly, you haven't called your younger brother lately." Seth stated putting Bella on the floor. Bella smiled and apologized, she then faced the girls.

"Hmm... Emily, Kim, Claire, Beth and Emma right?" Bella asked unsure. They all nodded and she hugged them all she then looked over the boys.

"Embry, Jacob, Quil." She said confidently hugging Jacob, Embry and Quil who spun her a bit. "Sam" She said again confidently, Sam offered her a hug and she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. She then jumped into his arms as he spun her around. She laughed and he put her down. "I'm guessing your Jared, right?" She asked Jared who nodded; she went to shake his hand when he pulled her into a hug. He whispered something in her ear and she looked towards the last boy and heisted slightly. She whispered something back and laughed when his eyes went wide. He let her go and she turned to last boy.

"And Paul." She smiled sweetly and he looked stunned for a second. Paul brought nodded and Bella's hand to his lips and kissed it. Bella giggled and a surge of jealously ran though me. Until Jasper calmed me. We talked for a bit more and then Bella had to go perform, so we all left. But I was too caught up in my thoughts to care. Over the last 3 and half years Bella, my Bella has being living right under my nose and I didn't even know. I decided to read my family's thoughts from Jaspers mind I read that the love bond between Paul and Bella was amazingly strong like the others. It was at this point I remembered the Quileute legends. Imprinting it's called, Paul had obviously imprinted on my Bella. But strangely I was okay with it, because after all she wasn't mine in the first place. And my mate is Tanya, maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to be friends and give Tanya a chance after all we all deserve a happy ever after. Right?

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter! I was going to make Edward a bad guy, but I decided not to. I wanted Tanya to have a happy ending too. The next chapter might be in Jacob's or Paul maybe... Not quite sure REVIEW and tell me what you think Pleaseee! :).**

**Jordan-Louise97 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Not an update but just a message to let you all know I haven't forgotten any of you! Thank you all for sticking with me, and I am going to update as soon as! I've just been reallllllly busy. **

**I've decided to go through and edit both of my stories to make them better and more interesting, again thank you all for you reviews if any of you want to ask questions or have something to say about my decision let me know!**

**Jordan-Louise97 oxoxo**


End file.
